Perfect World
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: A song fic to Simple Plan's Perfect World. Yuri  wakes up, haunted by his memories and longings. Spoilers for Ep. 35 36ish. one sided ConYuri.


Perfect World

Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: T

Summary: A songfic with Simple Plan's "Perfect World." Yuri wakes up one night, haunted by his longings and memories. Spoilers for Ep. 35 36ish. One-sided Con/Yuri

A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic, as well as my first KKM story. This fic contains slight shonen-ai (boyxboy) so don't say that I didn't warn you. This also contains spoilers for around ep. 35 36 (I'm not quite sure which one) Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. If I did, Gwendal and Günter would be spending a lot more time together. (Oh, and I don't own Simple Plan or their song.)

!♥♥!

Black eyes suddenly flew open. Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King, sat up in his bed and put his head in his hands. Unbidden, heart-breaking images began to seep into his mind.

_I never could have seen this far…_

_I never could have seen this coming…_

_It feels like my worlds falling apart._

Behind his closed eyes, Yuri could still see Conrad's gentle smile and warm, brown eyes. A familiar ache began to creep up into his chest, and he could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The young king made a desperate, but ultimately futile, attempt to banish them. He just could not believe what had happened.

_Why is everything so hard?_

_ I don't think that I can deal_

_ With the things you said. _

_It just won't go away…._

Yuri would never forget the look on Conrad's face, no matter how hard he tried. The way his godfather had stared at him; the look was almost one of contempt. It was cold. It made the black-haired boy's heart sink and his body go numb. Conrad's last words haunted him still.

"The next time we meet, I really will be your enemy." And with that, Conrad, the man that had stood by Yuri ever since he had first arrived in the Great Demon Kingdom, turned his back.

_I used to think that I was strong…._

_Until the day it all went wrong…_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through._

How was Yuri supposed to just move on, as Wolfram seemed to expect him to? How could he move on? And why now, of all times, had he been sent back to his own world? He had to find Conrad, had to get him to come home where he belonged. No one else understood.

_I wish that I could bring you back._

_I wish that I could turn back time._

'_Cause I can't let go, I just can't find my way._

_Without you I just can't find my way…_

Yuri had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He felt hopeless. Conrad had always been there, always ready to help and protect those dear to him. But not anymore, it seemed. He had turned his back on those that he loved. Yuri could feel the tears sliding down his face, and made no move to stop them. He wanted to scream. The pain in his chest was unimaginable. His emotions were in chaos: The tremendous pain, the crushing sadness, and the devastating sense of betrayal. It was hard to breathe.

_I don't know what I should do now._

_I don't know where I should go._

_I'm still here waiting for you._

_I'm lost when you're not around._

_I need to hold on to you._

_I just can't let you go…._

Yuri had finally come to terms with what he would never be able to admit; he loved Conrad. Loved him the way that he was supposed to love Wolfram. It wasn't that he didn't care for Wolf; he would just never be able to marry the blond. Yuri wanted Conrad. He wanted the older man to hold him, to kiss him, to love him.

_In a Perfect World, _

_This could never happen._

_In a Perfect World,_

_You'd still be here._

Yuri knew that he could not have what he wanted, not this time.

_And it make no sense_

_ If I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you, this means nothing _

_Nothing at all._

Yuri turned and buried his face in his pillow. He could hold back his tears no longer. Between the muffled sobs, his words were barely audible:

"I'll always love you, Conrad. Always."

_You feel nothing. _

_Nothing at all._

♥END♥


End file.
